


Not that wood

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Lizi's sim idea, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's pretty good at this sort of thing.





	Not that wood

**Author's Note:**

> Lizi's idea that I took note of lol. Sim Yusuke is good at building things soooooo \o

“I’m digging this.” Akira laughed as he softly dragged Morgana to his chest. He put up with the complaint before Morgana gave in and let Akira cuddle him against his chest. There were always a few loud complaints but Mona never put a claw on him and his body was always lax when Akira picked him up. Mona just liked to be fussy. “Although I was thinking someone else would.” He laughed softly. “Maybe Ryuji?”

“I’m sure that I’m more than sufficient.” Yusuke snorted as he crouched down to the ground. his eyes were fixed on the contraption of a shelf that Akira had spotted in the attic but had thought about trying to fix or something instead of firing it into the garbage. “Besides this needs gentle care.”

“Tell me about it.” Akira laughed as he lounged on his bed. “It’s some sort of quality wood, right? When I was cleaning, I thought that it was pretty neat. Better than most wooden products and we’re lucky no insects got in there.”

“Termites would be a tragedy.” Yusuke pointed out as he stood back up. he had been examining the delicately carved feet of the shelf. Akira had noticed how well they were formed a while ago but he was not going to figure out how to fix the thing. Yusuke had decided to give it a try so who was he to stop his boyfriend? It was a free day, Akira could relax on his bed and enjoy the view. “first we’ll have to sand it down some more. Varnish it when we’re done. But whoever assembled this the first time not only had fumbling hands. They had no creativity.”

“That was most likely Boss you know that right?” Akira laughed as Mona nuzzled his neck. He ignored the tail that lashed his hand and instead settled in for watching Yusuke. He smiled when Yusuke huffed. Then he grinned when Yusuke reached into the pocket of his loose pants. Pants that were in fact Akira’s but had been borrowed so many times they were practically Yusuke’s now. Not that Akira minded. He loved the view. He watched Yusuke retrieve a scrunchie from the loose pants and tie his hair back.

Seeing the small ponytail made his heart skip a bit. That earned him a grumble from Mona so Akira stroked him in an apology as he went back to ogling his boyfriend. He was really going to enjoy this. He watched as Yusuke reached for the toolbox Sojiro had brought up to him. Dropped on the desk and said nothing else about it.

He sighed and watched as Yusuke began to slowly and carefully use tool after tool to separate shelves and wooden pieces. Yusuke was slow and patient. His fingers steady as he undid a screw or he gently pried off a plating.

Akira was glad he had flung the windows open before any of this had started because it took a long time. He and Mona enjoyed the breeze while they were on his bed but Yusuke was sitting not too far away his focus on the little project he had taken for himself.

Akira doubted he had seen Yusuke focused like this for anything other than his art. It was mesmerizing. He did the same things he did when lost in art. He smiled when he did what he had been trying to do but it was somehow a challenge. He muttered under his breath. He gave low curses and sighs but his hands kept moving.

When the last piece was finally undone and Yusuke was surrounded by a pile of various pieces of wood, nails and screws. A few metal plating’s. Akira sat up as he held Mona steady.

“What exactly are you going to do?” Akira had to admit that he was curious. “I know we talked about fixing the messy thing up but what can you do with it? Now that it’s picked down.” Akira glanced at the tiny pieces. “Unless you’re going to make a better bookshelf what can you do?”

“Oh Joker.” Yusuke laughed before his laughter increased in volume. “I saw the finished product before I even began to work. Rest assured that I know what I’m doing here.” He laughed softly and ran his fingers over the wood. “This is going to be yours after all and I was thinking that it should reflect that.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Mona spoke up. “If you’re going to start painting it I’m sure that we don’t have the paint for that.”

“Well we don’t.” Akira admitted. “Sojiro might. We could ask him.” Well Yusuke could ask him. He would be less likely to drag or hound Yusuke about it. Akira would get the interrogation of a lifetime in three minutes flat and would still hear a no. Or get told where to buy it.

“I like the dark colour that it already is.” Yusuke said softly as he stroked a large plank of wood. “When one examines it closely you see that there are bits of red and even darker swirls of colour hidden within. This is some good wood.”

“We’ve got some good wood here huh.” Akira snickered before he lay back onto his bed with a sigh. “Nice. Really nice. So what are you going to do? Something that helps us? I mean a bookcase would be nice. Maybe another workbench? Chair?” Akira teased.

“I was thinking that as thieves.” Yusuke laughed softly as he reached for the delicate carved pieces of wood that had been the feet before he had picked the entire thing down. “We should have more things that reflected that nature.”

“A safe?” Akira laughed softly. “I love the idea Yusuke but a safe out of wood just might be…”

“He’s not thinking like that. Idiot.” Mona yowled. “Something that hides in plain sight. Something that could be overlooked but would be valuable. Shouldn’t you understand what he’s getting at? Of all people you should understand what thieves need to hide.”

“I’m a good thief but I think I’m bad at guarding.” Akira laughed softly. “But okay. I’m game.” He sat up abruptly and Morgana yelped as he slid into Akira’s lap. “If you need an extra pair of hands… I’m right here.” Akira smiled.

X

“Did the wood multiply?” Akira had to lean over the entire thing before he pulled back in amazement. “I know I watched you but this is amazing. It even has a back! It has doors.” He whispered as he pulled the little door open. “It has shelves and drawers. It’s amazing.”

“It has six false bottoms.” Morgana’s tail kept bumping his shoulder as he peered at the finished product. “That’s incredible Fox! As expected. And it looks like any other nightstand knickknack that anyone else has. If you ignore the uh-“

“Well you have to personalize it don’t you?” Akira laughed softly as he ran his hand over the card that had been printed onto the wooden top. The only card that seemed to matter. Joker. Yusuke leaned against Akira but Akira pulled back enough to pull Yusuke into his arms. They knelt next to Yusuke’s completed work and Akira was unable to help himself. “I love you, my man of mysteries.” He laughed before he kissed the top of Yusuke’s head. “I can’t wait until we put this to good use. The phantom thieves are about to step up in operations.”


End file.
